


Why are you like this?

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Gavin Reed-centric, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Prompt title Why are you like this?AKA- Gavin sucks at accepting and expressing his feelings. Especially towards his partner Nines.





	Why are you like this?

_ Thump, thump, thump _

 

Gavin kept punching the bag, occasionally pausing to switch it to a kick before hitting it again. He didn’t want to think, he didn’t want to see that face again in his thoughts.    
  


_ Thump, thump, thump _

 

He didn’t want to hear the voice in his thoughts, he wanted to forget the feel of his partners hand on his cheek. The concern in those gray eyes, the soft frown as they looked over him. Gavin wanted to forget about his partner. He wanted to push away the growing feelings for Nines. 

 

_ Thump, thump, thump _

 

It was hard. He knew it wasn’t possible to forget about how he felt. He still tried though, working out until sweat covered his shirt and he peeled it off, tossing it on the floor and going back to the punching bag. If he could just focus on hitting it and ignoring his thoughts, he could pretend for a moment longer he wasn’t falling in love with Nines. He could also forget the way Nines looked at him and the gnawing realization his feelings might be returned.

 

He heard the sound of the door opening and ignored it. Focusing on hitting the bag instead.

 

“Detective Reed, we have a case.” He loved that voice, he just hated the way it made his heart flutter.

 

_ Thump, thump, thump. _

 

“We need to leave for the case.” He ignored Nines again, angry at his own emotions for getting in the way. Nines walked over and grabbed the bag, bending slightly to look Gavin right in the eyes. He stopped at the force of the androids gaze. “Why are you like this Detective Reed?” 

 

Gavin stopped, closing his eyes and taking a moment to catch his breath. “Why the fuck do you think I’m like this?”

 

He kept his eyes shut, hearing soft footsteps coming up. “I believe you are attracted to me Detective.”

 

“Hole in one asshole.” Nines reached out and gripped Gavin’s chin, tilting the smaller mans head up and looking him in the eyes. “What the fuck?” He cut him off with a firm kiss.

 

“I find you attractive Detective and we can explore this later, but we have a case to attend to. Go clean up.” Nines turned and walked out of the room, his calm demeanor annoying Gavin again.

 

“Fucking android.” 


End file.
